oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Techslayer
This article is about the 'Techslayer' prestige class, part of our custom homebrew 'Ultimate Technology'. Description Some nay-sayers do not appreciate the slow spread of technology. They see this new science as inherently destructive, and believe that left unchecked, technology will eventually lay waste to Oustomia. The actions of certain groups, such as the Venture Company, are clear evidence of this. While some use magic or other means to halt the use of destructive technology, a chosen few use its own power against it. These techslayers study and learn what they can about technology, then use that knowledge to keep it in check. Techslayers are often misunderstood. They do not hate science, only science used for evil purposes. Techslayers are adept at the use of technology, but they use their abilities to build, nurture, and protect — and, of course, stamp out destructive tech wherever they find it. Techslayers in the World All techslayers have first-hand experience with the destructive power of science. Perhaps they’ve seen a forest torn asunder by mechanical cutters, or been the victim of an avalanche caused by explosive mining techniques. Regardless of the reason, this event created a lasting impression — technology, like fire, must be properly harnessed lest it get out of control. Techslayers often come from backgrounds that take them close to nature. Druids and shaman, for example, sometimes take up the techslayer’s path. Uncivilized races employ far more techslayers than the more civilized races, primarily because technology has achieved a lower level of acceptance within the 'lesser' race's ranks. Requirements Race: '''Any '''Alignment: '''Any nonchaotic. One of a techslayer's primary motivations is to eliminate the chaos created by rampant, uncontrolled science. '''Affiliation: '''Any. '''Skills: '''Disable Device 5 ranks, Use Technological Device 4 ranks. '''Feat: '''Improved Sunder '''Special: '''Must have witnessed or been involved in some spectacularly destructive technology-based act or event. Class Skills The Techslayer's class skills are: Appraise (Int), Craft (Int), Disable Device (Int), Use Technological Device (Int). '''Skill Points per level: '''4+Int Modifier. Class Features '''Weapon & Armor Proficiency: '''Techslayers gain no new proficiencies. '''Hit Dice: '''d8 '''Construct Slaying (Ex): '''The techslayer knows how to strike at constructs for maximum efficiency. He gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls against constructs. In addition, constructs he attacks are not immune to critical hits. His bonus on attack and damage rolls increases by +1 every three levels (+2 at 4th level, +3 at 7th level, and +4 at 10th level). '''Identify Technology (Ex): '''As a free action on his turn, a techslayer can attempt to identify any technological device within 30 feet, as long as he can see it. He makes an Appraise check (DC 10 + the device’s Technology Score – the device’s size modifier to AC). He can take 10 but cannot take 20. The DC might also be higher if the device is partially concealed or is specifically designed to be innocuous. If the check succeeds, the techslayer knows the basic purpose of the device. If the check succeeds by 10 or more, he knows how it operates and all of its functions. A techslayer can identify a particular device in this manner once per minute. '''Pierce Armor (Ex): The techslayer knows how to get around the defenses provided by armor. He ignores the first point of armor bonus from natural or manufactured armor. This essentially means that he gains a +1 bonus on attack rolls against a foe with an armor or natural armor bonus of +1 or higher. He ignores an additional point of armor bonus for every two additional techslayer levels (he ignores 2 points of armor at 3rd level, 3 points of armor at 5th level, and so on). Opportunistic Strike (Ex): At 2nd level, the techslayer can make an attack of opportunity against anyone attempting to activate a technological device within his threat range, even if activating the device normally doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity. This attack of opportunity doesn’t count against the techslayer’s normal limit. Crush Construct (Ex): At 3rd level, the techslayer learns how to penetrate a construct’s inherent defenses. The techslayer ignores the first 5 points of a construct’s damage reduction. This amount increases to the first 10 points at 6th level. At 9th level, a techslayer ignores a construct’s damage reduction entirely. Note, however, that a techslayer cannot offset or ignore damage reduction provided by other means, such as magic items, using this class ability, nor does he ignore hardness. Disruptive Maneuver (Ex): At 3rd level, the techslayer can attempt to disrupt the activation of technological devices within 50 feet, provided he can see the device. By making a sudden gesture or shout, throwing a pebble, or something other action timed just right, the techslayer causes the device’s MR to increase by +1 for that activation only. A techslayer performs this disruptive maneuver as an immediate action and can do so once per day per techslayer level. At 8th level, the disruptive maneuver’s penalty to MR increases to +2. Shutdown Strike (Ex): At 5th level, the techslayer understands technological devices so well that he can shut them down with a single well-placed blow. The techslayer can declare a normal melee attack to be a shutdown strike. He must make this declaration before making the attack roll. If this attack deals damage to a technological device (including a construct with the mechanical subtype), that device must make a Fortitude save (DC equals damage dealt) or shut down. The device cannot be reactivated until this damage is repaired. A techslayer can make a shutdown strike once per day for every two techslayer levels he possesses. Construct Bane (Ex): At 10th level, a techslayer has achieved the pinnacle of his abilities, and is adept at destroying technological devices and constructs of all sorts. Whenever dealing damage to a device or construct, his weapons’ threat ranges double. This ability stacks with other enhancements such as keen weapons and the Improved Critical feat. Furthermore, his critical hits against devices and constructs deal double normal damage (x2 becomes x3, x3 becomes x4, and so on). Category:Technology Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Homebrew